The Creator
by Yami Sennin
Summary: Naruto had been asleep when he felt powers from the different dimensions he made activate together waking him up. Naru/harem


**Hey guys Yami Sennin here with his first chapter to his first story so i hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Naruto had woken up to familiar energy pulsing around, the energy similar to his. He had been disconnected from the world for a few thousand years. Naruto had gotten up and walked towards bathroom to wash up. After, a few minutes he had gotten out and got dressed. As he walked out fully dressed he wondered where the energy pulsated from. He never specifically located where it was. As he stretched out his senses he felt come from his first creation dimension. You see after the Jubi, God Tree , The One Eyed God or whatever had gone back to its original form, Naruto had wondered if there was a to destroy it. Naruto had come up with a solution calling upon the only god awake, The Shinigami. After that everything else was just a blur before he remembered being turned into a god, not a person with god-like powers, but a true god. He knew the difference between being a person with god-like powers and a god.

After a few years of Naruto messing around with his powers which he had dubbed the energy Kami enerugī. Naruto had caused a tear in his dimension and landed in darkness. He always wanted to create new life so he tried it out with the Kami enerugī and Chakra. Sadly, the spiritual side was stronger than the physical side, so that contributed to him making Reiryoku. He had made so many dimensions after that and they were still multiplying. Since, Naruto hates numbers he stopped counting after 153.

"Well, time to go see what the cause of that power was." Naruto said to himself.

He turned around and locked the door behind him. Even after chakra had disappeared completely he still locked his doors because there were still humans alive. He watched the world he was born on change over time. He shook his head because he didn't have time to stay in the past. He looked around before there was a crack in the air and with that he disappeared.

He looked at where he was at. He was in a long hallway with doors and numbers on the door. He turned and saw the door had the number one on it. He sighed as he walked towards the door and opened it. He had visited this dimension five times.

Naruto looked around and saw he was in the middle of a modern city. He decided to use the techniques that these people had to get where he had to go. He Sonído and looked below where he was standing. Below he saw an orange haired teen with a huge Zanpakutō. Naruto noticed that he forgot to hide his energy so he saw the Hollow's and the two Shinigami's eyes on him. What Naruto didn't know was that the Soul Society had noticed also.

He shunpo towards behind them. Their eyes widened as they saw Naruto appear. He noticed that he had used two different techniques of moving fast. Naruto looked at them before he pointed towards the Hollow who trying to use the distraction as an escape. After the orange haired teen killed the Hollow with a little difficulty the orange haired teen spoke up.

"Yea, who are you?" The orange haired teen asked.

"Well isn't polite to tell someone your name first." Naruto said with a smirk.

*Sigh* "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and the midget next to me is Rukia Kuchiki, now then what is your name?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze pleasure to meet you two interesting people." Naruto said the pair.

"So tell me why you were fighting a Hollow." Naruto asked them.

Rukia tensed since she didn't think there would be another human here with the knowledge of the spiritual worlds.

"Rukia told me that it was lured to my house by me." Ichigo said to Naruto who looked at him and nodded his head.

"Well, I could definitely see that." Naruto replied.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Ichigo shouted at Naruto.

"Well your energy is spewing everywhere!" Naruto shouted back.

Naruto looked at Ichigo and analyzed his energy levels. He was not surprised when Ichigo's reserves were huge. Ichigo was just like him when he was young. If only he could tell Ichigo something they had hidden from him.

"Look," Naruto started "why don't we talk about this tomorrow."

"Ok." Ichigo replied back.

As Ichigo had started to walk away Rukia stared at Naruto before turning and following Ichigo. Naruto looked at them before he decided to walk and check into a hotel.

**Few weeks later**

Naruto had stepped out of his apartment that he had gotten a few weeks back. He had seen Ichigo and Rukia taking care of Hollows around the city. He knew that it wouldn't be long before they came for Rukia, but that would be a while later. Naruto looked up at the night sky and felt a disturbance. He walked down the stairs before he felt multiple energies going towards different directions.

*sigh* "He and that Quincy are really causing a racket by sending a Hollow bait." Naruto said to himself.

He felt some energies coming towards him and before long six hollows appeared before him. He looked at all of them before doing something he never really did. He unsealed one his Zanpakutōs. Naruto knew he really didn't need to unseal it but it called for some blood.

"Kage no yami o motarasu" Naruto muttered before the hollows vision was covered in darkness.

After the darkness disappeared there was blood everywhere on the street. Naruto had heard a roar and looked towards the sky and saw a Menos Grand in the cracks of the sky. He was about to teleport over there but saw that Ichigo had handled the situation before he had decided to go home and meditate to speak with all his Zanpakutōs.

**Mindscape**

Naruto had looked around before him the statutes of the Biju, but Naruto didn't look at them that long before going inside a house. This was a house he had made for them when he needed to speak with them.

"Yami, Totsuka, Shin, Kusanagi we have a lot to talk about please take a seat." Naruto told his Zanpakutōs.

* * *

**Well i hope you like the first chapter and sorry for the last part but i just had to put it in**


End file.
